Two Spiders and a Hawk
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: AU: Clint made a promise to Mary and Richard Parker should anything happen. Aunt May and Uncle Ben can't take care of little Peter... so Clint holds that promise. His partner comes with him but what happens when the cold hearted assassin meets the toddler and become his adoptive mother. (Written for awantedman.)
1. 1:Adoption Day

Natasha looked at the papers in her hand. "Clint, remind me why you're having me do this with you?" she asked the blond male with her. "I made a promise," he stated simply. "And I need you with me so we're better at thing. More desirable."

Now this was confusing. "Why do we need to be desirable, Clint? What aren't you telling me?" She asked as they walked. "Just… go with this. Please?" he asked. "I promised someone I would take care of him if something happened to Richard and Mary."

"Clint… You can't be serious," Natasha said in disbelief as he brought her to the agency. Of course SHIELD would be doing the adoption and Clint knew it. "Please Nat?" He asked, looking down at her. "He needs a mom and a dad. He's only six. You can't leave him alone like this can you?"

Natasha grabbed his arm, turned him towards her, and glared. "That was low," She said quietly, pushing him a bit as she walked into the building. He walked up to the brunette agent there and she seemed to know what the two assassins were there for. "You're here for the child of Richard and Mary Parker," the woman stated. Clint nodded and the woman noted the paperwork in their hands. "Seems you filled everything out. Come along." She nodded over her shoulder and Clint pulled Natasha along. She didn't like this. Not. One. Bit. She wasn't mother material.

Sitting where she was motioned to, the redhead zoned out, thinking about what this meant and what Clint had said earlier. He was six years old. Older than she had been when she was orphaned. But… apparently his aunt and uncle couldn't take him, if she was listening to the conversation right. Something about medical conditions made itself known, and SHIELD wanting him to be raised by someone who could take care of him. So two assassins were supposed to take care of a boy when they weren't around all the time? How in the hell would that work? They wouldn't take him on missions! There was no way she was letting that happen.

"Agent Romanoff?" She heard someone question, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked, looking to the adoption agent. "Why do you think you'll be a suitable mother for young Peter?"

Natasha thought for a while before answering. "I won't be the best mother by far. In all honesty, he should go to someone who doesn't do what I do for a job. But he will not want for anything, he'll get a good education, and he'll know that he's safe in his home. He'll know that he's not alone, that he's cared for, even if we're not there all the time. He'll be protected and be able to protect himself. We're not ideal, I'm not ideal… but I can give him everything I didn't have when I was his age," she answered.

The agent and Clint seemed surprised by her answer. "Well… that is the best answer we'll ever get," She said, looking to Natasha. "You both are approved for the adoption of Peter Parker." The redhead looked to her blond partner who smiled at her. "Thank you, Nat," he said quietly. She nodded once and looked to the door when the agent made a call. There was another agent who held a brunette boy in his arms. The little boy looked to the two adults and blinked. She noticed he seemed to have been crying and she didn't know what to do about it. Clint stood and took the boy while Natasha rose and stood next to him. The little boy looked so lost. "Clint… we should go home," she said softly. Walking out of the office, she tried to work on how this would work out in the end. She wasn't sure she was cut out for this. She'd tried once, and it failed. What would happen this time? What would become of this poor little boy if he stayed in her care? She made her way out of the office, grabbing the things that were handed to her. A car seat for the little boy, some other accoutrements to go with the child they adopted.

The redhead made her way out to the car and got everything set up for the boy. Getting into the passenger's seat she saw Clint carrying the child out to the car. She looked forward and couldn't think about what would happen. They'd have to move in together, act like real parents… if they could. She listened as Clint put Peter in the car seat and then got into the driver's seat. "Nat… we need to talk when we get home," He said before driving off. She sighed and closed her eyes as he drove off. This wouldn't end well… would it?


	2. 2: Teach Me

Natasha sighed and sat on the couch after putting things away for Peter that they got from the agency. They'd need a lot more though. And he'd need some more clothes and food that was for kids his age. She was going to make sure this boy was taken care of. Clint walked in and looked at her after putting Peter down for a nap since the day was stressful and trying on him. "Nat… we need to talk," he said.

"I know, Clint," She replied simply. "So… what's going on?" He asked, sitting next to her. "I've never seen you act like this. Never. And why is it a child that's getting you to do this?"

"Clint… I can't tell you," the assassin replied, looking down at her feet. "Can't or won't?" Clint urged.

"Both!" She said firmly. "I won't tell you because I can't live through it again! If I tell you what's making me be this way, I'll relive it. And I can't do it. I can't lose her again." She said enough already and her green eyes were bright with a fire that hadn't been in them before. Natasha looked to Clint and shook her head, getting up from the couch. "Look. I'll tell you when I'm ready. But I just…"

"Tasha," He said in a comforting tone holding out a hand to her, grabbing her wrist. "Nat… I'll listen. You know I will. Just… won't judge you. I can't. Just… tell me."

"I can't, Clint," She reiterated. "I can't… not now. But when I can, I swear you'll be the first to know." She nodded once and gently pulled her arm from his grasp. "I'm going to work on being better with him. He needs a mother figure. But right now… I'm going to the store to get things for him and us."

"Oh no you're not," Clint said, getting up and putting her back on the couch. "I'm going to the store. You're staying with Peter. You need to bond. I'll be back."

"Don't stand in the cereal aisle for half an hour. Just get lucky charms for him and Honey Nut Cheerio's for us. I'll know if you stand in the aisle longer because it'll take more than an hour and a half to get home," She teased with a smirk.

"Hush Romanoff," He retorted, grabbing his keys and heading out. "Got my phone. Let me know if you need something." With that… he was gone. She looked to the door and sighed, laying on the couch a moment. She sat up and looked to the room Peter was in and found the door cracked a bit. In the crack was a small face with brown hair framing it. "Hello," She said quietly.

"Are you my new mom?" He asked quietly, holding onto a blanket. "Only if you want me to be," She answered, knowing no one would replace his real mother. "I dunno yet," He said, opening the door a little wider. "Do you not like me?"

Natasha's heart broke a bit when he asked her that, and she saw his eyes glistening with tears. "It's not that at all, Peter," She said. "Do you want to come out here? Maybe we can talk better."

The little boy walked out dragging his blanket along. He stood in front of Natasha and she patted the couch beside her, hoping he'd come up. He tried and with a little help from the assassin, was curled up with his blanket on the cushion next to her. The redhead looked down at the little boy and smiled a bit, wiping away his tears. "It's just… I don't know how to act with little kids. I don't know how to be a mom," She began explaining. "I know I won't be perfect for you. But Clint will be a great dad. He's funny, smart, loving… he'll play sports with you and more. I don't know what I could do for you. I'm not a mom."

The little boy tilted his head and looked at her. "Hug me, sing to sleep, play with me… I go to school. I help," He promised, a smile on his face. Natasha smiled at him and nodded. "You help me and teach me how to be a mom. Ok?"

"OK," He replied with a nod of his head. He yawn and curled up next to Natasha, resting his head on her thigh. Little baby boy went to sleep on her thigh, curled up in a nest like Clint would have done. Seems they were meant to have this little boy. He was smarter than people thought he was. But he had to grow up a little bit, seeing that his parents were now dead. But Clint and Natasha would make sure he didn't want for anything. They'd take care of him… She just had to convince herself that she could do it.


End file.
